Dear Ikuto, Aishiteru
by GreenLavender
Summary: Ikuto's back with someone else. But where's Amu? What's the letter? Tragic Amuto One shot. Read for the tragedy. Character death.


_To: Hinamori Amu_

_From: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_You are cordially invited to Tsukiyomi Ikuto and XXXXX XXXXX's wedding on August 12 in XXXXX, Japan._

_Message:_

_Amu, it has been 4 years since I have last seen you... how are you? I haven't been keeping in touch lately, have I? I found father, well and healthy. He was in Paris as a professor. I now have a fiancee, she's wonderful. Stop me from gushing about her, but that won't do. She's wonderful, Amu. She's nice, funny, and beautiful, I think you 2 would be great friends. Yes, we're coming to Japan for the wedding in about 2 weeks or so. I'll see you then._

_Ikuto. _

* * *

A 10 year old Hikaru and Rikka scrunched their faces in anger and disgust when they saw the couple holding hands. Their Amu-senpai told them not to be mad at the 2 or the ex-Guardians but the 2 couldn't help it. They hugged and introduced each other but Hikaru and Rikka just stayed back. They couldn't believe the people in front of them, not even noticing where the heroine went.

"Hey, where's Amu?" The familiar blue haired 22 year old asked. He had grown slightly and had a muscular yet still lean body. Next to him was a brown haired girl holding his hand. Supposedly his fiancee.

"Oh, finally you've noticied," Hikaru snarled as he glared at the older man, "And what about you ex-Guardians, Hoshina Utau? Have you noticied?" He asked, barely turning his body towards them.

"Hikaru," Rima warned with a menacing tone that had no effect on him.

Rikka stepped in front of him, "Don't glare at him! He did nothing wrong! Do you know what Amu-senpai's been through without you?! Have you even wondered why she wasn't at school!?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched Hikaru's hand tighter. In the other hand of his was a pink envelope. The ex-Guardians and popstar suddenly felt guilty. Ikuto's eyes widened as he questioned, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru flung the envelope at him and glared, "I don't even know why she gave you a chance." He and Rikka walked off the scene and towards the exit.

Ikuto picked up the paper that read in Amu's weak writing, 'To: The Hentai Cosplay Neko Ikuto From: The Strawberry Pink Amu". He hesitantly opened it.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_You do not know the happiness I felt when I heard you were getting married. Congratulations, Ikuto, I'm sure that she feels lucky to have you. I'm sure you're lucky to have her as well, you are hard to please, after all. How long has it been, Ikuto? 4 years? So long has passed since we were innocent children. Now, I am 17, all mature and I wish I can say I was as healthy as you and your father. But that's besides the point. I know you'll treat your wife well and I know you'll forgive your mother and father._

_Sorry I can't give you a wedding gift. I won't even be able to make it to the wedding even if I tried. My calender is gone so even if I wanted to make space for your wedding, I wouldn't be able to. What do I look like, you may ask? I still have pink hair, Ikuto, that won't change. It's just thinner. I still have those golden eyes that I take pride in. And I'm sure I'm still shorter than you. Before, you were about a head taller and I haven't grown much so you're probably 2 heads taller know._

_Ikuto, I won't hide the fact anymore. By the time you get this, I'll be gone. You're coming back in 2 weeks? I'll be gone by then. From Tokyo, from Japan, from Asia, from Earth. I assume Hikaru-kun has given this to you if you're reading this. Mama, Papa, and Ami are waiting for me Ikuto, I apologize for not being able to stay here longer. After a year you left, I had headaches and such. 2 years past, and I was getting fevers constantly. The 3rd year, I was diagnosed with the 3rd stage of heart cancer. And now, I'm in my fourth. They say I have 2 weeks left... maybe even less. It's time I make wishes... haha._

_It's ironic how the person who saved hearts can't save her own, isn't it? Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are still here, I haven't given up. I believe that since they are here, they'll be with me forever. They won't come back to my heart, my heart's too weak to even hold blood in. Mama, Papa, and Ami went to heaven - or down there but they were too pure to go there - before me. Did you know that? They went 2 years ago, when I had fevers. I regret not telling them that I love them but it won't be long now, will it? I wouldn't think God would be so cruel to separate me from my family for so long. Would you be here if I got hit with that car too?_

_Are you still in touch with the ex-Guardians or Utau? The Guardians gave up on me last year and I'm glad they did. I stopped attending school and they didn't know why. Better to be gone without anyone worrying, right? If I still had friends, they would know that I'm gone and I wouldn't want them to be upset over me. Yes, I still talk to Hikaru-kun and Rikka. He pays for my surgeries but I told him to stop. I'm on my last stage, the doctors can't do anything. He's been a great support though, keeping everything a secret while still paying the bills. Rikka's been keeping me happy. She's a great Queen. So kind and ecstatic._

_Am I being selfish? I hope not, I wouldn't want that. No one would. I guess it won't really matter though, right? I guess I am, then. I wanted you all to myself, I wanted attention from my family, I wanted friends. Yep, I guess I was a greedy person. I wish you were here. I hope purifying all those eggs made up for it. Can it be like that? Can more actions make up for others? You're lucky, Ikuto. Cats have 9 lives, you know? If I could live once more, I would do all the things I regret not doing._

_Amulet Fortune is me as a whole, right? Me with all 4 of my dear charas. Is that why they're not back in my heart? Cause I can't achieve that dream anymore, Ikuto? I can't ever walk down that aisle, can I? Seven Seas Treasure. I know what that means. Seven for me and my 4 charas for saving you from Easter, Yoru, and your father. Seas because you were destined to go and find your father overseas. Treasure. What's your treasure, Ikuto? Tell me. You know that I'll listen._

_Ikuto, you kept your promise. In fact, you didn't even have to come back to keep it. I fell you. Harder than I expected. Is that why I'm so happy? I'm elated about your marriage, Ikuto. Treat her well. I wish I could be friends with her. She must be such a kind person. Then I would be able to tell her all the mistakes you've made. Haha, too bad I can't. I would if I could, you someone else will do the honors. I'll have to ask R- oh, never mind we don't talk anymore._

_Life never has been fair, has it? But who guaranteed it would be? I realized something. There's a quote that says, "You can't change your destination overnight; but you can change your direction." I know what that means. Our destination will always be the same - death. However, you can change how you live out your life before the end. I don't regret my decisions. The only one I do is my 'Cool & Spicy' act. But without that act, I wouldn't have met you or the Guardians or my charas. I don't regret letting you or the Guardians go, Ikuto. Now, you don't have to mourn about my death and what not. We're merely acquaintences now, right?_

_I wish I could have been more than a heroine. Have I really saved all of you? You tell me. If your life is going well, is it because of me? I hope so, that way, I won't have anything left to do here. It seems as though I am fading, Ikuto. Even though I don't have anything I regret doing, I have many things I regret not doing. One in particular. So I'll write it now. It won't be the same as saying it but it counts, right? Miki says the same thing to Yoru, so tell him too, okay?_

_Aishiteru Ikuto. Forever and Always,_

_Amu._

_P.S._

_Ran says she hopes you're still fast and quick like an athlete..._

_Miki says she hopes you still have Yoru and you're still cool and collected like an artist should be about their work..._

_Su says she hopes you're still charming and sweet..._

_Dia says she hopes you're radiance is still as bright as ever..._

_I hope that you're still you. _

His eyes widened at each line. He ran out of the airport and called over a taxi, leaving everyone and his things behind.

"Hinamori Amu. I must see her!" He said frantically at the receptionist. She hung her head down and muttered, "I'm sorry for your loss."

His heart shattered. She walked him into a room with a deadly aura. There she layed. Pink haired and all. Why wasn't her hair gone? Had she simply not taken the medicine? As if she had read his mind, the receptionist answered, "She couldn't take the medicine. She was far too weak to begin with. We're sorry."

He grabbed her pale, small hands and waited for a her to react. He wanted her to yell, "Pervert!" and blush. He couldn't let her go. But she remained motionless and pale.

_Aishiteru, Amu. Gomen._

* * *

**Okay, so tragedy isn't exactly my thing but I'm an emotional freak so I always cry. I read a really short one and cried like a waterfall. Just saying, cancer can take away everything. A relative had a heart attack and another had cancer so heart cancer felt the only thing I could do. Ironic how she saved a million hearts and she can't save her own. Depressing isn't it?**

**Read and Review people...**


End file.
